La locación de la inseguridad
by Bvrea
Summary: Cosas raras mezcladas, tal vez, comunes. Pero vamos entren! Mi primer fic. Hermione imagina, se frustra. Oneshot Dr&Hr preferiblemente


**Hola! Pues éste es mi primer fic o bueno, más bien oneshot así que venga! (mi parte masoquista sale a la luz muaha hahah -.- ) critíquenme que creo que lo necesito o.O**

**Le dedico esto a la novia de Ramiro y a él, aunque no la conocí y aunque no lo conozco a él en persona. Seguramente su relación tiene nada que ver lo que escribí. **

**Os quiero cabrones! (aunque realmente no tenga bases creíbles como para decir eso ¬¬)

* * *

**

-Capítulo Unúltimo-

Llegó y se mantuvo presente. Una mirada más lo descubrió y esa misma mirada comenzó a reír, a saltar, a correr, a disfrutar de lo que hacía. Sus labios se secaron. Sus manos se agitaban más de lo normal. Sus reflejos se acentuaron. Su mirada se volvió más ágil logrando evitar olímpicamente ese pequeño montoncito de gente que se agrupaba en torno a una persona. Su mirada parecía el perro faldero de la pelota, pero no en cambio, de la gente que golpeaba la pelota o que se encontraba detrás de ella. Era increíble ver cómo había cambiado en tan pocos segundos. Pero nadie lo notaba, para su alivio. Y cuando pretendió verlo oficialmente, no mostró tanta agitación. Y se alivió.

_-La lluvia comenzó y se quedó sola.- _

Un instante después se hallaba sentada frente a un _mitad desconocido_ intentando masticar lo que decía, aunque las únicas palabras que salieran de ella fueran _"_s_í" y "entiendo_" (y de verdad lo entendía, pero se habría sentido mucho mejor consigo misma si hubiera aportado algo más a la conversación que unos cuantos _"si"- y- "entiendo"_)Se encontraba calmada en ese entonces. Sólo algo podría calmar su calma. Y ese _algo_ llegó y se paró junto al chico del cual ahora estaba enamorada, posando su mirada en ella, expectante. Porque quería al chico de su lado, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Lo quería. _Y mucho._

-Pero-

¿Qué había sido eso que había inflado sus pulmones, su estómago, y había llegado en forma de hilos de una especie de material que habría describido como hielo hasta la punta de sus dedos¿Acaso un capricho?; ¿Por qué sentía eso si hacía tanto que no lo veía¿Sería normal sentir esa especie de anhelo feliz que la lastimaba siempre? Y se consoló pensando que los humanos pueden llegar a querer demasiado lo que les produce más daño.

¿A caso su vida no era más feliz ahora que se había esfumado de sus rumbos¿Ahora que su meta no era saludarlo en el día, y que si no lograba hacerlo se frustraba tanto hasta echar a perder su vida sólo por _eso_?

_-Sí. Lo era.-_

Y sin embargo, su sonrisa volvió.- Y se sintió fresca-

_-Un saludo.-_

Y su mejilla como si estuviera dotada de vida propia conservó un alarmante cosquilleo en aquel lugar en el cual su cara había sido rozada por la de _algo._ O más bien _alguien_.

_-Un "qué tal" desinhibido, fue seguido por un "bien, bien" escupido e incomprensible por parte de ella.-_

Y su piel se incendió bruscamente. Y la escondió entre la banca y sus brazos, esperando a que de esa manera nadie notara lo que ella no podía ver.

- Bien, pues me tengo que ir. Una buena silla de la biblioteca, unos cuantos pergaminos y mis ganas para pensar me esperan– dijo el chico (del cual estaba enamorada) relajadamente, tranquilamente, alzando ambas cejas y sonriendo levemente. Un pequeño beso y esperó. Ella sonrió abierta y sinceramente. Y derepente

_-Tensión- _

Y sin saber qué hacer exactamente, volvió a despedirse de ese _alguien,_ sintiéndose ridícula. Y atenuó la sonrisa (que terminó por convertirse en una mueca de resignación.labios fruncidos, mirada en el suelo). Sentía sus ojos lagrimeantes, pero no de tristeza, si no de nostalgia repleta de imágenes fugaces que se amontonaron alegremente en su cabeza. Y todo eso en lo que dura un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero era increíble- sintió. Siempre le había gustado fijarse en los detalles de su cara al momento de saludarla. Se fijaba en la barba que apenas se le notaba al acercársele a la mejilla; en sus cejas, una de las cuales levantaba fríamente en algunas ocasiones, en los labios fruncidos que ponía al saludar a alguien cuando sucedía el beso (o al menos los imaginaba), en su respingada nariz que le habría gustado tocar juguetonamente. Y curiosamente, su memoria se transformaba de textual a fotográfica en esa escena Y por último, cuando casi se iba, los ojos de ella se dirigían apresuradamente a los que tenía enfrente suyo para escrutarlos una vez más con curiosidad.

Y se fueron.

Y por lo menos una hora siguió sentada frente al _mitad desconocido, _con la diferencia de sentir que captaba mejor los puntos de la plática, o que al menos los captaba más rápidamente.

Y la sala fue vaciándose poco a poco, y al cabo de esa hora, el _mitad desconocido_ tuvo que marcharse, dejándola una vez más sola. Sonrió para si misma con satisfacción ahora que tenía esa sala para ella sola un tiempo. Levantó su varita y murmuró un hechizo especializado en cerrar puertas. Su mirada se clavó en unos sillones a lo lejos y pronto se encontró a si misma tumbada en uno de ellos, cómodamente acostada, sin tener una posición en especial, adoptando la forma que había tomado al caer sobre el mueble. Suspiró.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó sentir.

Fue como si una parte de ella tuviera una lupa mientras que la otra experimentaba distintas emociones a la vez. Y mientras una sentía y/o recibía pequeñas descargas de lo que fuere (¿eléctricas?), la lupa se encargaba de registrar observaciones y reacciones.

Poco a poco fue dejando esa tarea para concentrarse en su oído. ¿Qué escuchaba?- Su sien, palpitando levemente-. Y también una respiración.

_-¿Ajena?- _

Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente, y descubrió algo.

–_Oh, sí, algo.-_

O más bien _alguien. _

Y su respiración paró en seco. Tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire y su boca quedó entreabierta, justo después de morderla un poco. "¿Un poco?" pensó para si misma, sarcásticamente.

Rió, y vio de reojo cómo la miraba con curiosidad.

Su respiración se profundizó escuchando la de él. Giró su cabeza hasta encontrarse de frente con eso a lo que le temía, y sólo así fue capaz de darse cuenta cuán cerca se encontraban uno del otro. Y aunque se encontraba sentado sobre el piso, con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y con su cara apoyada en sus manos, quedaban cerca. _Tan cerca._

_-Y todo sucedió tan rápido-_

Él viéndola. Él acariciando su cara. Él quitando poco a poco el suave pero rebelde pelo de la cara femenina frente a él.

Y ahora sí entró la tristeza.

Primero un nudo en el estómago. Sube. En la garganta. Sube. En la boca. Sube. En la nariz.

Y sus ojos brillaron. Lo sabía porque si no, el _alguien_ frente a ella no habría sonreído levemente y la habría besado por primera vez. Pareciere que hubiera deseado tanto eso que la sorprendió. Una oleada de calor se topó con su cara, comenzando con los labios hasta su nariz. Y siguió al resto del cuerpo. ¡Sus manos! Sus manos siempre frías se calentaron, e instintivamente las colocó alrededor de su nuca, acariciando su pelo. Y sus bocas se abrieron, provocando un pequeño suspiro por parte de los dos. Quizás sus lenguas hubieran comenzado a acariciarse o a forcejear entre ellas, de no ser porque ella se separó.

Mordió levemente el labio inferior de él antes de separarse y quedando muy cerca, con los ojos cerrados todavía, susurró un tenue pero comprensible "No". Y él la abrazó. Y ella correspondió. Sentía sus labios hinchados, y los de él habían tomado un color rosa intenso. Lo miró, y captó por primera vez cuánto tiempo había tomado todo eso, pues de repente se encontraban parados uno frente a otro y se vio abrazada a él, sintiendo por primera vez que si estuviera a punto de morir en ese instante, con el sólo echo de encontrarse abrazada a él, se sentiría protegida. Pero sabía cuán probable era que sacaran una relación como ésa a la realidad, y lo sabían. Y sin previo aviso, resbaló una gota, pero estaba segura de que no era por eso, si no porque le dolía sentirse tan feliz junto a él, que se sintiera tan llena después de ese beso. Le dolió querer más. Otra gota. Y de puntillas fue subiendo hasta quedar mejilla con mejilla ¿por qué lo hacía¿a caso no era de las cosas más graves que había echo en su vida¿a caso no se quejaba ella misma de que las personas hicieran eso¿no decía que nunca engañaría a cualquier persona¿a caso dejaba de lado el vacío que producía el pensar en mentir? Y sin embargo le echó la culpa a la automaticidad (que ella misma había creado) de sus pies y de su cara. Y poco a poco sus caras se fueron encontrando. Sintió su piel junto a la de él arrastrándose por la mejilla. Sintió cómo empezaba a notar las comisuras de los labios, suaves en donde empezaban. Y comenzaron una vez más.

Y ésta vez, sí terminaron. Y fue el sexo más dulce que hubiesen tenido. Sin prisas, o tal vez con la prisa de querer más, en donde las caricias y los abrazos nunca hacían falta, pues ya estaban ahí para no dejar que se cansaran.

_Y sonreían, llenos._

* * *

**Y aquí ta, a ver que les parece si les gusta pues mh que bueno (T.T ¬¬ ) si no, dejen reviews ( SISI ehhehe). La sentí un poco lenta (la historia), a ver que opinan ustedes **

**- ahamm lo que borrado esta borrado esta y lo puesto no es pa arrepentirse o almenos para aprender!**


End file.
